


Under their control

by SapphireFlare



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cervix Penetration, Cock Ring, Cowgirl, Cum Inflation, Doggy Style, Drugs, Eggs, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Flogging, Full Nelson, Futanari, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Innocence, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Memory Alteration, Mind Break, Multi, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Onahole, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Prostate Massage, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sadism, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, enema, heart eyes, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireFlare/pseuds/SapphireFlare
Summary: The plan of returning to the past has failed. Grima, now in control of Robin's body, had the Ylissean princess in his grasp. But, the memories of Robin had taken an effect to the Fell Dragon and a certain memory had returned to her.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been years since Grima’s resurrection. With the realm slowly becoming a desolate wasteland, crawling with the Risen. The Fell Dragon, who had not become his true form as of yet, took the body of the Grandmaster and queen of Ylisse as his vessel. Now, she resides within Castle Plegia as her domain, awaiting for whatever fools that may oppose her.

Whispers of spies had led her the knowledge of the daughter of the Exalt seeking help from the Divine Dragon, Naga. Fortunately, with the gemstone Sable destroyed, the young Ylissean princess couldn’t perform the Awakening Ceremony. But an alternative was given, that she could travel to the past via the Outrealm Gate and stop Grima’s return.

The thought of invading Ylisstol and stopping the princess with her growing army of Risen came to mind. But, she had another thing brewing with her now tactical knowledge. With the help of her magic, she had cast a spell onto a few selected Risen that allowed them to stealthy infiltrate the Capital and kidnapped the Ylissean princess.

The reason for kidnapping her? With Grima not being able to return to his true form, meaning his full powers couldn’t be used and being stuck in a mortal vessel made the Fell Dragon quite bored with his limited strength. And with his vessel, he holds the memory and emotions of Robin.

Never has the Fell Dragon felt such feelings in the length of his life. The bonds of the Shepherds, the wonderful times with friends, the lovely moments between family, and the joy of being part of their lives. There was one memory that seems to creep its way somehow. The one where Robin and her husband, Chrom, had their first time together, and the next one, and the one after that.

Just the memories of their copulation alone brought interest to Grima on his new body. In times of boredom, Robin would hide herself inside of her bedchamber and frequently touch herself sensually to release stress and find some time to herself. Soon enough, the Fell Dragon began ‘experimenting’ on different things that he could do, even if some were to hurt.

Upon the next day came the arrival of the Risen and their new captive. An odd sensation filled Robin when she saw her daughter Lucina once more, now older than the small child that she once was. Lucina was unconscious with her outfit torn and tattered, possibly from resisting against the Risen when she was brought over from Ylisse.

No longer wanting to wait, she commanded the Risen to bring Lucina to her bedchamber. A sense of lust travelled through her body with the sight of Lucina’s figure. Although the relationship between family and even between the same sex are known to be taboo, Robin doesn’t care. She wishes to ravish her daughter’s purity all to herself.

After dropping off the princess onto her bed, she took her sweet time to undress Lucina. With each piece of clothing removed, Robin could feel her heartbeat getting faster. Once Lucina’s top was off, the Fell Vessel marvelled at her toned and well-developed body. Though the lack of her bust size, the rest was stunning.

Robin gently caressed her daughter’s figure, stroking over Lucina’s sides and to her stomach before her hands reached up to her daughter’s breasts. A slight moan from Lucina got out upon being fondled by her mother. Her mounds were easily cupped into Robin’s hands as she slowly rubbed in a circular motion, causing the tips of her breasts to perk up.

A sudden memory came to Robin. Her face lit up with red with a very sly grin. She didn’t know that she once have done that with Chrom.  
“My word. Was there ever a time for us to talk over what we’ve done before.” Robin giggled as she went out of her bedchamber as a maid happens to be passing by. “You there.”

“A-Ah! M-Milady! What can I do for you?” The maid hastily bowed her head.

The servants of Castle Plegia had known of their new Fell ruler. Some were struck with fear whilst some wishes to work for her as they were part of the Grimleal.

“Fetch me some rope and a few items that were bought from that merchant. Make it quick.” Robin ordered.

“Y-Yes, at once, your Excellency!” The maid bowed once more before running off.

Robin re-enter her bedchamber, her daughter still out cold on her bed. Shivering with delight, she could taste how much pleasure and suffering Lucina may endure for her time here. Finally stripping the last bit of clothing off of Lucina, Robin now has a wonderful view of her daughter’s naked body.

One thing that catches her eyes was Lucina’s crotch. It was free from any pubic hair and smooth to the touch. Robin soon found herself touching Lucina’s clitoris, hidden under its hood. She gently rubbed the nub with her thumb, pulling the hood back and revealing it. Her daughter was fidgeting from her clitoris being touched as she let out a few erotic gasps and moans.

Robin got onto her bed and spread Lucina’s legs apart, getting a good view of her vulnerable vulva. Moving closer, she use her thumbs and spread Lucina’s labia open, eyeing into her moist pussy. Not wasting another second, Robin stuck her tongue out and licked her daughter’s folds, savouring the taste as she continues. Her tongue slowly made its way up to Lucina’s clit before she engulfs the small nub into her mouth, sucking hard while roughly rubbing it with her tongue.

Lucina’s body trembled under the heavy assault on her clitoris. Breathing heavily and moaned louder. Robin soon let go of her daughter’s poor little button and licked up the oozing vaginal fluids coming out. Robin crawled up and was face-to-face with Lucina, holding onto her cheeks before she locked lips with her.

Robin slowly mixed around her saliva and Lucina’s vaginal fluid along with her own saliva as their tongues entwined. It was difficult to breathe for Robin as she hasn’t done this for a long time, or rather have never had experience doing so. As she was getting into the rhythm, a sudden knock came from the door, ruining her moment and forcibly ending the kiss.

“Y-your Grace? I’ve brought the items you’ve requested.” The maid from before spoke from the opposite side of the door.

“Faster than I expected...” Robin murmured before she got off and headed to the door.

When she opened it, the maid stepped back for a bit when she saw Robin’s disappointed face. In her arms were the rope that she requested along with a few assortment of things she plans to use on Lucina.

“You’ve arrived much quicker than I thought. I must commend for your agility.” She said.

“I-I only work at my best when you are in need of something, milady.” The maid got out.

“I’ll be taking these then.” Robin grabbed the items from the maid. “You’re dismissed. Oh, and make sure no one comes near my quarters for the whole day. I’m in need for some time alone.”

“Y-yes, if that is what you wish for, your Grace.” The maid bowed before heading off.

“Now then.” Robin smiled as she closed the doors.

Using the ropes, she binded her daughter’s wrists behind her head and fastened the rope around her chest area, carefully tying to not be too uncomfortable when Lucina wakes up. Robin then tied her legs into a frog-tie and soon tied the end to the wrists, making sure that her legs won’t be able to close.

Once she was done, Robin gently kissed Lucina’s cheek. Now to wait for her daughter to awaken. To past the time, Robin grabbed one of the items from the pile. It was a small, pink egg vibrator. The merchant she got them from was one of the secret merchant, Anna. This Anna specialised in items with the intent of pleasure.

Robin held the remote of the wireless egg vibrator and tested it with the flick of a button. The small thing vibrated in her grasp, giving Robin a bit of anxiety and lust when she thought of pressing it against her clitoris. She noticed that the remote also had different settings for the vibration.

Turning it off, Robin pulled up her skirt and slid the egg vibrator down her white panties and onto her clit. Looking at the settings, one read “Escalation” caught her attention. Upon choosing that setting, the vibrator began its work. It was rather weak and gentle, not much stimulation but it felt good.

Robin closed her eyes and let the vibrator do its thing with the pleasure slowly building up. Suddenly, the vibrator started to vibrate much more. The once gentle vibration grew more and more as Robin was now writhing from the clitoral stimulation. She could feel it, the end coming up. The vibrator went to its maximum setting, sending waves of intense vibration to Robin’s clit. The intensity finally drove her to the brink of orgasm as she let out a satisfying moan and collapsed onto the floor, soaking her panties with her fluid from the pleasure.

Turning the vibrator off, Robin panted and removed it from her clitoris. Such a tiny object managed to give her such an explosive orgasm that she wondered what the others items she had could do.

Once she caught her breathe, the sound of Lucina groaning alerted Robin. She stood up and stood by her daughter’s side as her eyes slowly opened.

“Mhmm... Huh?” Lucina looked around before she noticed her current position. “What the?! Why am I-?!”

Lucina didn’t finish her words when she turned and saw Robin. A bit of fear came to her, but upon looking closer, her eyes lit up.

“M-Mother?” She got out

“You’ve awoken, Lucina.” Robin said gently.

“Mother! What happened?! Were you kidnapped as well?!” Lucina frantically questioned. “A-and can you please untie me out of this?”

Robin smiled as she caressed her daughter’s cheek, much to her confusion.

“Oh, Lucina. We have so much lost time to make up.” She got out before she got onto the bed. “And just so you know, I was the one who tied you up.”

“W-What? But why?"

“Because, child. Your mother is not the same as the one you know.” Robin chuckled, leaving her daughter in utter shock and confusion. “After all, she was destined to become the vessel of the Fell Dragon. My vessel to be exact."

“N-No... That’s not true!” Lucina yelled, tears coming from her eyes. “My mother would never be under that fiend’s control! Stop playing games, mother!”

“Haha. You poor, sweet and naive child. Let me show you the proof then. By tainting your pure exalted body and be under my control.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Now that that's done. Hello everyone! SapphireFlare here letting you all know that this is my first time writing here. So I may do some things wrong here and there. Nevertheless, I hope to write good and readable stories here.
> 
> Many thanks for reading~!


	2. Chapter 2

“Ngh! Mother, get these ropes undone!” Lucina exclaimed, struggling to get out of the ropes.

Robin watched her daughter twist and turn in her bed. It’s nearly impossible for Lucina to escape from her situation without any help. Robin went to grab something from the pile of items and popped something into her mouth.

“Mother, I really need your-” Her words were cut short when Robin grasp her cheeks and kissed her.

Lucina’s eyes widened, trying to move her head from Robin’s hold. But her mother kept her held down when she transferred something into Lucina’s mouth and forced her to swallow it. They stayed in that position for a moment before Robin broke the kiss as a string of saliva trailed from their tongues.

"M-Mother? What did you...”

“It is only a small candy. Relax and enjoy yourself.” Robin smiled. “Because it’ll soon take effect.”

Lucina wondered what her mother meant when her body starts to feel weird. The cold air blowing onto her naked form brought a chilling sensation much more than usual. Robin caressed her daughter’s stomach, which Lucina was squirming from the touch as if her sensitivity had been enhanced.

Robin groped her left breast, making sure she didn’t touch Lucina’s perked nipple. While massaging her mound, Robin used her index finger and drew circles around the tip, only touching the areola. The motion felt weird to Lucina, only gaining a bit of pleasure and a bit of a tingling sensation.

“Mother, please stop...” Lucina begged, biting her lip. “This isn’t funny...”

“Tell me, Lucina. Have you ever touched yourself?” Robin asked.

“W-What?” She stuttered, being caught of guard by the question. “No! Not at all!”

“Are you telling the truth?” She questioned, now groping both of Lucina’s breasts and circling her areolas. “You know it’s bad to lie, Lucina.”

Lucina could barely contain her moans as her cheeks were tinted with redness. She wanted it to stop. It felt like torture to her. The never ending feeling of light stimulation that teases her whole body.

“I-I have...” She admitted, looking away in embarrassment. “I have touch myself before...”

“Now that wasn’t hard, was it?” Robin spoke, a devilish grin plastered on her face. “But, since you did lie to me, you’re going to be punished.”

Robin ceased her fingers before she immediately pinched both of Lucina’s nipples hard, sending jolts of pain and pleasure throughout the princess’ body. She rubbed and twisted Lucina’s nipples and even pulled them for a little extra stimulation. Due to the built up tension from Robin rubbing her areolas, it made her much more sensitive.

“Aah!! No! Please, no! I’m sorry!” Lucina cried, tears streaming down her cheeks as she squirm from the mix of both sensations coursing to her mind. “I’m sorry, mother! I won’t lie again!”

The screams and cries of Lucina were like music to Robin. Hearing her daughter in agony filled her sadistic needs. And with the help of the ‘candy’ earlier, it caused Lucina’s sensitivity to increase by a factor. As Anna had explained to her on what’s within the candy, was a highly concentrated amount of aphrodisiac that kicks in immediately upon entering the body. Finally satisfied, she lets go of her daughter’s nipples. Lucina was in tears as her perky tips were swollen red. She could have continued with the punishment, but Robin was fair, she didn’t want to ruin all the fun just yet.

“M-Mother, please... stop this...” Lucina got out, hiccupping with each word.

Robin laughed internally. This was the brave princess that tried to stop Grima? There was no longer an image of a gallant heroine left of her, only a sobbing mess of a suffering little mortal girl. She wiped away the tears as she lean closer to Lucina.

“This is only the beginning, Lucina. You’ve yet to experience real pleasure.” Robin whispered, comforting her daughter.

She climbed onto the bed and lifted Lucina up, making the princess’ lower half raised up while her top half laid onto the pillow. Robin took her time to watch Lucina’s quivering vagina begging to be touched. She ran her index and middle finger across her labia, spreading it wide with her fingers. Lucina tried desperately to move, but she was too weak from the punishment. Robin slowly inserted her fingers into Lucina’s snatch, feeling around the hot and damp hole and sometimes spreading her fingers apart to add a bit more pressure, but not too much to preserve her hymen for a later time. The Ylissean princess couldn’t hold her moans and let it all out, no longer caring what embarrassment it would give her. Robin smiled from her daughter’s non-resisting behaviour.

She’d expected her to be more challenging to break. But perhaps knowing that all hope is now gone has made the princess less resilient. Robin pulled out her fingers which was covered with Lucina’s vaginal fluids. She licked her fingers, relishing the taste of her daughter’s juices.

Feeling like the mood was right, Robin grabbed the wireless egg vibrator she used before. She rubbed the little thing against Lucina’s entrance, pretending to insert it in a few times.

“Do you know what this is, Lucina?” Robin asked.

“N-No, I don’t. I’ve never seen it before.” Lucina obediently answered.

“Well then, you’re going to love this.”

With that, she pushed the vibrator into Lucina’s vagina. She then looked to the settings. Not wanting to be mean, Robin set it to vibrate gently. The vibrations from it felt nice if you’re relaxed. Robin noticed her daughter’s cute little butthole twitching like it was winking at her. She licked her whole index finger, lubing it up with her saliva and poked the tiny hole, surprising Lucina.

“M-Mother?!” Lucina got out before Robin’s finger dug into her. “Ah! No! Mother, stop! That area’s filthy!”

Robin ignored her daughter’s plead and began to move her finger in and out of Lucina’s butthole, sending the princess into a weird level of pleasure. At the same time, Robin set the vibrator’s vibrations higher and higher. Lucina’s eyes rolled back from the amount of pleasure running through her body that it started to convulse.

“Aagh?! No more! It’s too much!” Lucina got out, feeling an orgasm creeping up to her core. “It’s coming! It’s co-!”

Robin turned the vibrator off, ceasing Lucina’s orgasm. She panted and looked to her mother with confusion and sadness.

“If you want to cum, then it will have to be from this hole.” Robin smirked as she curled her finger inside of Lucina’s butt.

“Gh!” She writhe from that. Just the smallest movement send shivers down her spine. “P-Please! Anywhere but that!”

“Did you just talk back to me, young lady?” Robin frowned, turning the vibrator to its maximum.

“Aaaargh! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Lucina screamed, her body arched up from the sudden intense wave of pleasure. Since her orgasm was denied and died down a little, the vibration was much more intense with her increased sensitivity due to the denied orgasm. “I-I about to cuuum-!”

Robin turned the vibrator off again. Lucina’s body collapsed, twitching from the second denied orgasm. The pressure of it weighted her very core. Unlike the first denial, the second one left the pleasure lingering much longer with no release.

“Now, beg for it.” Robin ordered, slowly pushing her finger deeper and wiggling it around. “You know you want it.”

“Please...” She sobbed. “Please let me cum with my ass...”

“I didn’t expect you to say that, Lucina.” Robin laughed. “Since you did beg for it, I’ll let you cum with your ass, you filthy kitten.”

Robin removed her finger and reached to the pile of items and took a blue cat tail with a plug at the end. She squeezed the plug as it vibrated from the pressure. She then turned Lucina over and made her lay on her stomach, putting a pillow underneath so her ass was pointed up. Robin coated the plug with her saliva before she slowly inserted it into Lucina’s twitching hole. It started to vibrate due to the pressure of being pushed into her tight hole. Lucina braced for it when it was forcefully shoved it, making Lucina scream in pleasure. The tail was flailing around due to Lucina’s thrashing.

As Lucina was getting her anus tortured by the vibrating plug, Robin began to masturbate after watching her daughter suffer for so long. Her fingers dug into her wet snatch quickly and using her palm to rub her clit. Her other hand crept under her shirt and fondled her breast.

“Aah~. Just watching you squirm made me so heated, Lucina~.” Robin hummed. “Ooh~. I’m already about to cum!”

“Ngaah! F-fuuck!” Lucina cried out, her tongue sticking out. “C-Cumming! I’m cumming with my ass!”

“Wonderful. Let’s cum together!”

Robin hastened her hand, feeling the pleasure building up along with Lucina’s. The Fell Vessel reached her orgasm first, spraying her juices out, soaking her panties and dripped onto the bed. Lucina clenched her ass hard, causing the plug to vibrate intensely, finally giving Lucina the release she wanted for. Her eye rolled back as far as they can go with her face convulsing into an ahegao. She came so hard that the vibrator inside of her vagina shot out and landed onto the bed.

“Haa~, haa~. That was an amazing one~.” Robin got out.

Lucina was still twitching since the anal plug was still in her, vibrating with each clench. Robin pulled it out, leaving her gaping butthole wide open as Lucina’s body calmed with the release.

Robin undid Lucina’s ropes but left her wrists tied up behind her back. The princess breathes heavily, her eyelids slowly closing.

“M-Mother...” Lucina tiredly got out.

“Shh. Rest, my child.” Robin comforted, hugging her daughter. “We will have more fun once we’ve regained our strength tomorrow.”

Robin pulled the blanket up and covered them both. They soon were enveloped by the need to sleep as they fell into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came as Robin yawns upon waking up. Getting out of bed, she turned and saw her daughter’s exhausted, sleeping figure laying there. She gently brushed aside a few strands of hair from Lucina’s face and kissed her cheek. Robin sat on the bedside and placed her hand onto her daughter’s head as a purplish glow emanated from it.

“Let’s change a bit of yourself, my dear.” Robin spoke.

One of the powers that Robin managed to keep from Grima was the ability to alter a person’s memory. To ensure Lucina won’t try to escape, Robin gave her a new set of memories, making her think that she had lived her for a long time and considered Castle Plegia her home.

She did change a bit of Lucina’s personality so she would be more obedient to her commands, but not too much in order to have a bit of a challenge when she has her fun with Lucina. Once she was done, the glow dissipated and Lucina soon woke up. Her eyes fluttered a bit as she groaned a little due to the numbness she felt throughout her body from last night.

“Morning, Lucina.” Robin greeted.

“Morning, mother.” Lucina got out, yawning as she trying to move her hands. “Um... mother, could you undo the binds please?”

“Oh, silly me. I forgot about these.” She chuckled, untying the ropes that bounded Lucina’s wrist together. “How was last night, my child?”

“It was wonderful.” The princess blissfully said. “It was much better than simply touching myself.”

“And I didn’t expect you to use such vulgar words, Lucina.” Robin reminded. “You’ve been a dirty girl.”

“I-I’m sorry... I was caught in the heat of the moment.” Lucina apologised.

“It’s unfitting if others were to hear such language coming from you. But, I’ll allow you to speak freely when we are alone together.”

“Thank you, mother. Um, maybe we should at least clean ourselves before heading out.”

“We can bathe a little later.” Robin suddenly pushed Lucina down. “I’m still a little heated.”

“Mother, you can’t be serious. I’m still feeling a little numb from last night.” Lucina pleaded.

Robin took off her clothes, giving Lucina a view of her mother’s well-developed body. Curved hips and a pair of size Ds bouncing with each movement. A bit of jealousy surged Lucina’s mind since her breasts were not as big as her mother’s and given that her slim figure doesn’t stand a chance against Robin’s curvaceous figure.

“Aw, don’t look at me like that. You’re still a growing child.” Robin teased. “Sooner or later, you’ll have a figure just like mine.”

Lucina huffed and looked away, a little embarrassed. Robin took the opportunity to move in closer to her. She then held Lucina’s chin, turning her head to look at her. Their eyes met as Lucina felt something hot resonating inside of her upon seeing her mother’s eyes.

The two then passionately kissed, pressing their bodies against each other and caressing their figures. Robin and Lucina’s tongues wrestled within their mouths, trading their saliva and breathes. An itch festered their lower mouths when Robin had an idea. She crossed her legs with Lucina’s ensuring that their moist pussies were in contact with each other and started to grind their snatches.

Moans and gasps escape from their kiss from them just scissoring. They soon picked up the pace, rubbing faster and harder with the pleasure burning their cores. They broke the kiss with a line of saliva connecting from their tongues.

“M-Mother... I’m getting close...” Lucina moaned.

“Me too... Let’s cum together...” Robin hugged her daughter.

Both of their cheeks were red. Their nipples and clits rubbed against each other with no intention of stopping. It was then that they’ve reached their limit, flinging their heads back and screamed in pleasure as their orgasms finally came. Both mother and daughter were drench with sweat, breathing heavily and keeping eye contact before they shared one last tender kiss.

“Aah~. Now that was nice, wasn’t it?” Robin asked.

“Y-yeah. But, mother, could we now clean ourselves now?” Lucina got out. “We’ve both worked up quite a sweat.”

“Of course, dear.” Robin smiled.

* * *

Nearby Robin’s bedchamber was a bathing area which they arrived in quickly. A few maids were called over to help start the furnace which heats the water. Lucina sat down as she used a wet cloth to wipe her body clean from sweat. As she’s doing so, Robin suddenly poured a bin full of water over Lucina, drenching the princess.

“M-Mother?!” Lucina got out, startled.

“Sorry, Lucina. I thought I’d help with your bath. Here, let me wash your back.” Robin grabbed a cloth and gently wipe Lucina’s back.

“You’re suppose to pour the bin once you’re done wiping off...” She huffed.

Lucina sat there as she used another cloth to dry out her hair. Robin put her cloth down after she was done and sat next to her daughter, now cleaning herself with a wet cloth. Lucina glanced over to her mother and checked her body. She still couldn’t get over how much their bodies were so different.

“Let me help you this time, mother.” Lucina spoke, getting up and started washing Robin’s back.

“Ah, how thoughtful, Lucina.” Robin smiled. “Perhaps I’ll go easy on you the next time we have our fun time together.”

The princess blushed a bit. She knows how much her mother likes to dominate over her. Or at least that’s what her memories tell her. The thought of having lighter plays/punishments gave her a bit of relief. When Lucina was done, they went to the large concrete bathtub filled with hot water.

The two tied their hair up with cloths before they sank into the body of water. They sighed with comfort, enjoying a nice hot dip after cleaning themselves with lukewarm water. Robin moved closer to Lucina, who was unaware of her mother’s approach as she kept her eyes closed.

Her mother suddenly groped her breasts, surprising Lucina again. Robin gently rubbed her mounds and flicked her nipples with her index fingers, making Lucina moan. She tried desperately to push her mother away, but the older woman was stronger and pulled her over and made Lucina sit on her lap.

“These nipples seem to be your weak spots, huh?” Robin teased, pinching them a little. “I wonder if I can make you cum by only playing with them.”

“M-Mother, stop it. We’ve just came earlier.” Lucina reminded.

“And yet you still allow me to play with your body however I wish.” Robin stated, spreading Lucina’s legs apart and used hers to lock them in place. “What a shameless daughter I have.”

Robin’s hands slid down her daughter’s body and immediately dug into Lucina’s exposed vagina. She gasped at the sudden touch, holding back a few erotic sounds coming from her mouth. Robin then bit Lucina’s ear, something that the princess didn’t expect as the pleasure suddenly increased for her.

“A-Aah... F-Fuck...” Lucina swore, getting heated as her tongue stuck out.

Robin did her best to keep her daughter’s pleasure at a certain level. When Lucina starts to arch her body up, she stops fingering her pussy and stretched her labia apart, letting the hot water soak up her insides and her erected clit. She kept doing this repeatedly, making sure Lucina couldn’t reach her orgasm.

“You really want to cum, don’t you?” Robin whispered into Lucina’s ear, using her free hand to play with her daughter’s tongue and shoving in a few fingers into her mouth. “Well, only a good, obedient girl gets to cum. Are you a good girl?”

“Aahph. P-Pweash, motheh. Leth meh Cuhm...” Lucina babbled with her mother’s fingers in her mouth. “Ah’ll be a goodh gihrl...”

“Hm... Okay then. But you’ll have to hold your breathe.” She said.

Robin suddenly flipped Lucina forward, holding her legs up wide and top of her body into the tub and was kept down with Robin’s legs crossing over her head. Lucina did her best to hold her breathe as her mother said. Robin began to furiously lick her daughter’s clit and entrance, hastily fingering her wet snatch as Lucina tried not to let out her moans or else she would lose air.

Eventually, Lucina managed to cum after the assault on her lower mouth, but her need to gasp caught up to her, opening her mouth and screamed in pleasure underwater. Before she was able to inhale, Robin pulled her daughter back up. Lucina gasped for air as Robin grinned and caressed her.

“That was thrilling~. Did you managed to hold your breathe long enough?” Robin asked, only getting heavy inhales of oxygen from the princess. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

They soon got out and got dressed. Lucina was given a new outfit to wear since her old one were pretty much ruined. Most of the servants were let known about Robin’s daughter and to treat her well. Lucina decided to head off and relax her body and perhaps train a little to build up endurance against her mother.

Robin took the time to research on something she had remembered from one of her memories. She recalled that Tharja created a hex one time that didn’t go well and add something extra to the dark mage. Robin decides to recreate that hex since she pleasantly remembered what she did to help Tharja to remove the hex. A little later, a maid approached the Fell Vessel.

“Milady, some intruders were caught by the guards.” She spoke. “They claimed that they are here to rescue Lady Lucina.”

“Is that so?” Robin raised an eyebrow, closing a book with an audible slam. “Well, I suppose I’ll go greet these miscreants for entering my domain then.”

The maid guided Robin to the dungeon, where they kept the intruders. As they entered, they could hear a young voice shouting loudly. Looking closely, Robin saw Owain, her nephew and son of the current Exalt, Lissa, clutching onto the iron bars. Owain paused his yelling when he saw the Fell Vessel.

“You! You must be the one who took Lucina away!” He accused. “I swear by my own heritage if you did anything to her, I won’t show any mercy once I’m fr-” Owain then realised who he was yelling at. “A-Aunt Robin?! You’re alive?!”

“Why hello... Owain, was it?” Robin greeted before noticing two more people inside his cell.

“Ohmigosh! It actually is her!” Cynthia exclaimed, running to the bars. “We thought you were dead!”

“Mother?” Morgan got out, getting up from the ground. “Is it really you?”

Robin couldn’t care less about Owain and Cynthia’s well-beings. But her son. Her bright, young, adorable son was here. All the things she could do with him along with Lucina filled her mind. Just a snap of her finger made several guards moved closer.

“Get my son out of there. And make sure these two are in separate cells.” Robin ordered.

The guards did as they were told, much to the trio’s shock. They shackled them to make sure they wouldn’t make a run for it as they dragged both Cynthia and Morgan out before the guards put the Pegasus Knight in the next cell. Owain struggled and protested, only to get socked by a guard and knocked unconscious.

Cynthia cried out when she was locked up in her cell. Robin took a chain that was connected to Morgan’s shackled wrists and told him to follow her.

The young Tactician was hesitant to do so, but thought that it could be a play her mother was doing to trick the guards. If only he knew what the Grandmaster was brewing in her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Inside of Robin’s bedchamber, she unshackled Morgan as he suddenly embraced his mother. The young Tactician sobbed onto his mother’s outfit as she hugged him.

“Mother... I thought you were gone...” Morgan got out. “When we heard news about father’s death, we’ve concluded that you’ve perished along with him.”

“There, there, Morgan.” Robin hushed, petting her son’s head. “Dry your tears. A young man like you shouldn’t be bawling so much.”

“B-But, I’m just so happy that you’re alive...” He spoke. “Please don’t ever leave us... don’t ever leave me...”

“I promise, dear. You’ll stay with me here along with your sister.”

Morgan paused and looked up to his mother. She stared back into his teary eyes when he pushed himself away from Robin. Morgan stumbled back as Robin had a confused look.

“What are you saying?” Morgan questioned. “We live in Castle Ylisse, not here. And... you look like mother... but you have a different aura surrounding you.”

“Hm... so you can tell?” Robin grinned, approaching her son and making him walk back. “As expected from someone who has the potential of becoming another Vessel.”

“W-What?” He stuttered before he was up against the wall of the room. “What do you mean ‘Vessel’?”

“I mean, that you can sense the Fellblood within this body emanating a different being.” His mother placed her hand on the wall next to Morgan’s head. “Also, you could be another body I could inhabit...”

Morgan was stunned. Just what does his mother mean by that, he thought. Robin held his chin with her other hand, making her son feel anxious. She could hear it. Her son’s heartbeats getting quicker via his Fellblood as his eyes shake with fear. She leaned closer to his face, causing him to blush madly from the close proximity of his mother. He could feel her hot breath against his skin.

“Oh~? Is someone getting a little excited?” Robin spoke, looking down.

Morgan did the same and saw the bulge in his pants. Out of a sudden, his mother pushed her body against him, sandwiching Morgan between her and the wall. Her soft breast was pressing onto his chest as she managed to split apart her son’s legs with hers and rubbed his crotch with her thigh.

The young Tactician couldn’t understand the situation he is currently in. An odd sensation filled his body upon feeling his mother’s touch. Robin simply giggled when she saw her son’s face in utter confusion. Her innocent boy had obviously never been told about the desire of a man.  
“M-Mother... I feel strange...” Morgan groaned.

“Understandable, dear. Let me help you release all that built-up tension.” She winked, getting to her knees.

Robin unbuckled Morgan’s belt and pulled down his pants when she was struck in the face by something. She flinched back as she marvelled the sight of her son’s manhood. It was still flaccid, but it was a good 8 inches in length and 5 inches in girth. Robin remembered her time with Chrom and his member was big. Obviously, Morgan got the better genes from his father.

“Goodness~! How are you still pure in mind with something this big?” Robin questioned, grabbing her son’s cock.

“Gh!” Morgan felt a jolt up his spine upon feeling his mother’s soft hand.

Robin jerked him off a few times, giving small lick on the sensitive head. She even fondled her son’s family jewels, massaging them and giving a little squeeze. In no time, Morgan’s cock was now erect. His stunning 12-inch rod stood up, veins pulsing and just the stiffness of it made Robin drool a little.

She kissed the tip of his dick before engulfing the head into her mouth. Morgan let out a raspy moan as his dick was under the assault of Robin’s tongue. She bobbed her head and sucked off a quarter of it before she pushed a little further, now having half of his dick into her mouth.

The tip of his cock was being squeezed in her gullet, her moans tickled the head and tongue wrapping around his shaft as precum oozed out. She then slowly freed her son’s member from her mouth with an audible pop at the end. Stroking his cock whilst staring at him.

“Does it feel good, Morgan?” Robin cooed. “How was your first time getting a blowjob?”

“W-Weird... yet, it’s kinda... nice...” He admitted.

“Haha. Your answer is so innocent, it’s just so cute.” She giggled. “Let’s continue.”

Robin picked up the pace, her hand moving quicker and gripped tighter on his cock. Morgan leaned forward and held onto his mother’s head, unable to keep himself straight. Robin proceeded to envelop one of his testicles into her mouth, sucking it and giving a few nibbles. Her other hand reached under her skirt and began to bury her fingers into her wet pussy.

Morgan was panting heavily, feeling a tingling sensation in his testicles, like something was churning within them. Robin notices and quickly deepthroated her son’s entire member into her mouth, almost choking herself in the process.

“M-Mother! Something’s coming out!” Morgan exclaimed, thrusting his hips and pushing Robin’s head, forcing his cock to go deeper. “It feels like it’s gonna burst!”

In a flash, a torrent of cum flowed through Morgan’s urethra and burst out of his cock hole. A load of his spunk was being shot directly into Robin’s stomach. The Grandmaster’s eyes widened when his cock grew in girth by at least an inch upon his orgasm. She managed to get out of Morgan’s grip and pulled out, coughing out his cum as it dribbled down her chin. She was then splattered on the face by a few shots of Morgan’s spunk, surprising her.

Morgan’s legs gave out as he collapsed onto the floor, leaning back against the wall after his first ever orgasm. Robin wiped off his cum into her hand and did a little taste test. She downed the handful and kept it in her mouth, savouring the bitter, yet sweet, slimy, thick cream that inseminated her stomach. She leaned her head back as it slowly travelled down her throat.

“Aah~. I haven’t had this sweet taste in so long~.” She joked. “Oh? You’re still erect after cumming so much?”

As her words imply, Morgan’s cock was still stiff and standing tall, throbbing with some cum escaping out of his urethra. Robin giggled as she helped her son up and moved to the bed where Morgan flopped onto. She took off her panties and top, exposing her breasts and got onto the bed. She then positioned herself above his hips and lined up his cock to her vagina, rubbing it against her folds a little to tease him and using his cum as lubricate.

“M-Mother, I’m exhausted... please let me rest...” Morgan pleaded.

“I’m sorry, dear. But I’m not going to let you sleep until your ‘Falchion’ has been sheathed.” Robin grinned.

Robin slowly descended, engulfing Morgan’s member into her moist and tight entrance. He groaned in pleasure since his cock was still sensitive after ejaculating. Robin shook her hips around before she dropped all the way down, gasping when she felt her cervix being jabbed.

“Ooh~. It’s so deep that it’s hitting my womb~.” She stated, looking down. “And it’s not even all the way in!”

She then slowly got up, her tight snatch keeping a firm grip on his dick. Morgan thought that she would be getting off. When all that’s left was just the head, Robin immediately pushed her hips down as hard as she could, swallowing Morgan’s entire cock in one go. She shrieked in ecstasy and threw her head back, her son’s mighty sword had pierced into her now defenceless womb.

Morgan felt like someone had cast Arcthunder onto him as he arched up and groaned out loud, feeling the shocking pleasure from his dick travelled through his body. Robin started to move her hips up and down, letting out lustful moans as her breasts jiggled with each pound. Her pace hastens as she leaned down and began to share a kiss with her exhausted son.

Their tongues coiled with each other while Robin continued to pound her hips down onto his shaft hard. She broke the kiss and brushed his hair back as she stared into his eyes. Robin could feel her orgasm coming up, her vagina tightening as much as it could around his cock, trying to milk out his semen.

“Morgan, cum with me... Fill my lonely womb... with your Exalted sperm~!” She panted, moving faster now. “Fill it like how your father did years ago!”

“Mother!” Morgan gritted, hugging his mother.

With one hard thrust from Morgan, he halted Robin’s movement. Feeling the cum within his testicles being churned and erupting out of his urethra. Robin screamed out Morgan’s name before her son blasted her uterus full of his cum. She could feel his hot spunk invading her womb, covering every little space within.

Robin was at bliss from her orgasm when her eyes widen as she felt her son’s cock still throbbing and filling her with his semen. She looked down as her womb was expanding from the amount of cum he had shooting out. Robin tried to get up, but her legs had already given out. Soon enough, there was a small bulge formed on her stomach where her womb is. She was a little surprise before she managed to move and get her son’s dick out of her vagina.

She slowly got off the bed and sat the floor while her vagina was dripping out his cum. She pressed onto the bulge and felt a bit sensitive when she did. Bracing herself, she pushed the bulge hard, sending a wave of pleasure into her mind from applying pressure onto her womb, letting out all the spunk that was trapped inside of it and sprayed across the floor. Robin panted from the surge of pleasure when the doors of her bedchamber opened.

“Mother, I heard you moaning from the corridors. What are you-” Lucina stopped herself upon entering. “What happened?! And... Morgan?!”

“Oh... Hello, Lucina.” Robin weakly smiled. “Morgan and I were having a little time to ourselves after he snuck into the castle.”

“What did you do to him?” Lucina asked, helping Robin onto her bed. “And what’s with all this white liquid on the floor?”

“I’ll tell you later... For now,” She yawned before turning to Morgan and hugged him. “I’ll be spending the night with Morgan for today~.”

“Haah... I’ll get a maid to clean up this mess.” She sighed as Robin covered herself and Morgan with the blanket.


	5. Chapter 5

Within the dark dungeon, Cynthia sat against the wall in her cell, hugging her legs close to her. It had been a day since Morgan had left with what she assumed was Robin. Owain was in the cell next to her, fully awake and still trying to find a way out. She pondered if they could even succeed in rescuing Lucina after being caught so easily. The other second generation Shepherds would’ve known about their disappearance and would come rescue them, right?

She could only sigh as she heard something from the other side. Owain decided to give up for the night as he sat by the iron bars. Seems like they will have to wait until then. A torch lit the dark space of the corridors as a maid walked by with two trays in her hands with a guard by her side holding the torch. Another guard fumbled with the keys before he unlocked the cell door of Owain’s cell.

She carefully walked in, making sure the Ylissean prince wasn’t going to try anything to escape as she placed one of the trays on the ground and quickly got out. The maid did the same for Cynthia. Though, this time, she placed the tray next to Cynthia as the Pegasus Knight looked to her.

“D-Don’t worry. Lord Morgan is in good care.” The maid whispered. “E-Eat up. Y-You’ll need it.”

Cynthia stared in confusion as the maid got out before the cell door was locked. She looked to the tray that had a bowl of what appears to be stew and a loaf of bread. Perhaps the maid was trying to give hope to her by saying that. The maid got out quickly before she was stopped by the head maid who had been waiting outside of the entrance to the dungeon.

“Did you give the correct trays?” The head maid questioned.

"Y-Yes.” The maid nervously got out. “A-As ordered, the girl was given the meal that had been drugged.”

“Excellent. Monitor her behaviour with each visit. By what milady had told me, under no circumstances must she ‘relief’ herself at all.” The head maid recalled. “If she does, stop her at all cost. Even if it means by binding her arms.”

“U-Understood.”

* * *

Morgan woke to the sound of someone moaning. His eyes opened slowly as he got up from the bed he was on. He rubbed his eye before turning to where the moans came from. It took him a second to register what he saw before he gasped loudly.

“Hm? Oh. Morning, Morgan.” Robin greeted.

Next to Robin was Lucina on the ground with her rear up. The Ylissean princess’ arms were binded to her back, wearing a blindfold and a ballgag muffling her mouth. She also had something stuck into her ass that was vibrating violently as Robin pulled out the long object from her rectum.  
“M-Mother, what are you doing?” Morgan stuttered.

“I’m just training Lucina’s ass, dear.” She answered, giving her daughter a slap on one of her butt cheeks.

“Mphmh!” Lucina got out, unable to talk due to the ballgag.

“Do you like it when I hit you here?” Robin slapped her rear again. “You dirty girl!”

Morgan couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The big sister he once looked up to was now being treated so lowly by their own mother. He tried to move his legs, but couldn’t get up or even tear his eyes away from the two. Robin dropped the dildo she held and walked up to her son.

“Why don’t you have a closer look, Morgan.” She said. “Get a good view of your sister in her humiliating form.”

“N-No! This is wrong! Why are you treating Lucina like this?!” He exclaimed.

Robin only chuckled when she moved her hand up, causing Morgan to suddenly get off of the bed, much to his astonishment. Like a puppet, Robin controlled Morgan’s movements by just flicking her hand to follow her closer to Lucina.

“Don’t get me wrong, Morgan. I would have gone easier with her. But it turns out, she’s quite the masochist under all that tough act!” She stated, pulling a chair over and made her son sit right behind Lucina. “So sit and be a good boy. No talking now. Watch how your mother discipline your big sister~.”

Morgan tried to argue, but his lips wouldn’t open. It was as if Robin had full control of his body movements. The young Tactician did his best to get out of his mother’s hold, but all he could do is fruitlessly struggle.

Robin picked up a handful of something as stood next to Lucina, stretching her cheeks wide apart and dropped the small items into her gaping ass. Then, she took a large syringe filled with water before injecting the nozzle into Lucina’s ass, making her gasp from the sudden intrusion.

The Fell Vessel pushed the plunger down as her daughter was being filled with the liquid. She squirmed a lot since the water being injected into her was cold. Lucina suddenly felt something inside of her expand, her stomach began to bulge a little. After the enema was finished, Robin took out the nozzle and quickly plugged Lucina’s hole with her finger, dropping the syringe before she grabbed another one.

She continued to fill Lucina’s intestines with enema until she used up all of them before she used an anal plug and shoved it into her ass. Lucina could barely keep all that liquid within her as she tried desperately to hold it in and not push out the anal plug. Her stomach was pretty much bloated, almost like she was pregnant.

“By the way, Morgan. Did you catch what I dropped before all that enema?” Robin questioned, holding a small oval object in her fingers. “These little things are called ‘eggs’. They might not look much, but they absorb any fluid they come in contact with and expand in size.”

Morgan’s eyes widened as he looked to Lucina’s trembling ass. Her stomach was filled with these eggs and are pushing around within her intestines. Robin took of Lucina’s ballgag as she leaned to her ear.

“Oh, and the enema I injected into you was mixed with some aphrodisiac. Apparently, the eggs don’t absorb it, therefore coating your insides with it instead. Isn’t that great?” She said.

“Aagh... Mother... it huurts...” Lucina cried out, feeling the eggs getting bigger and hardening. “My stomach... it feels like it’s gonna explode...”

“If it hurts that much then you’ll just have to push it all out.” Robin got out before positioning her to lay on her back and held her legs down next to her head, giving Morgan a perfect view of her in an upside-down spread eagle position. “I’m going to remove the plug now~. Oh. And just to remind you, Morgan is right in front watching you.”

“W-What?! N-No! Don’t take it out! Morgan, look away!” She exclaimed, feeling the anal plug being pulled out. “Noooo!”

The plug popped out as the first egg was poking out of her gaping rectum. Lucina clenched her ass hard to prevent them from escaping despite the pain she felt from doing so. She didn’t want her little brother to witness her having these eggs exiting from her ass. In the end, she couldn’t hold it any longer before the eggs were pushed out of her rectum.

“Auugh! Ahgh! Gahgh!” Lucina screamed in pleasure, feeling the several eggs shooting out of her sensitive intestines as she orgasmed. “C-Cumming! I’m cumming while laying eggs out of my ass!”

Morgan’s eyes trembled. He could only sit there and watch as his sister being tortured into orgasm by these eggs that ravaged through her butt. His body betrayed his thoughts as his dick was painfully erect and throbbing out precum.

The last egg finally shot out. Lucina’s face was contorted into an ahegao with wet patches forming on her blindfold, possibly from her tears and saliva. Robin let go of her daughter’s legs as she stayed in that position before tumbling to her side.

“Wasn’t that quite the show.” Robin got out, bending down and sticking three fingers into her daughter’s rear. “It’s going to take a while until your anus will go back to the way it was.”

“Geeh... Heeh...” Lucina panted, her body twitching. “Augh... my ass... so hot...”

“Well, the fun’s not over yet, Lucina. Since you’re the one responsible for Morgan getting hard, you’ll be the one who’ll take care of it.”

Robin helped up Lucina and positioned her directly in front of Morgan, her hand glowed for a moment on her head. She took of the blindfold, showing her daughter’s tear filled eyes with hearts formed in her pupils. The second she saw Morgan’s throbbing cock, she was suddenly infatuated by it, breathing heavily and leaning closer to it.

“I’ll undo both of your binds.” Robin said as she unbinded Lucina’s wrists.

Morgan was able to control his arm movements, but everything else was still immobile for him. When Lucina was about an inch away from his dick, he immediately held her head and pushed her back.

“L-Lucina!” Morgan got out, finally able to speak. “Stop! This isn’t you!”

“Auh... So big...” Lucina moaned. “Morgan’s thing... I need a taste...”

“S-Stop!” He yelled.

His sister held his arms aside. Despite being exhausted, Lucina was far stronger as her lust was the main priority in her mind. She started to suck him off, her warm mouth and tongue began to work around his dick, making him moan. Robin had altered her memory to where she hungers for a man’s cock, more specifically Morgan’s.

“Ufufu~. Lucina has become quite a lust-craving beast, hasn’t she?” Robin chuckled. “Let me give some assistance.”

Robin commanded Morgan to stand up as she kneeled behind him. The young Tactician was too occupied by his sister giving him a blowjob that he didn’t realised that his mother’s hands were spreading his butt cheeks apart. Licking her lips, she started to run her tongue around the rim of his ass, surprising him.

“M-Mother?!” Morgan turned around, one hand on Lucina’s head while the other on Robin’s.

“I‘hve dohn thish to yourh fatheh befohe~.” Robin spoke, digging her tongue into Morgan’s anus before taking a break while she fingered herself. “He has done the same to me as well. But it’s more pleasurable for him since I can hit this special area~.”

She stopped her fingering and slowly pushed her index and middle fingers into Morgan’s ass. With her fingers coated in her vaginal fluid, it acted as a lubricate which made it easier to enter. Her son grunted as she inserted her fingers deeper, so deep that it had gone down to her knuckles.

Robin playfully wriggled her fingers before she applied pressure onto her son’s prostate. Morgan gritted his teeth upon having his prostate being massaged along with Lucina now devouring most of Morgan’s cock into her mouth and sucking so hard her cheeks and lips stretched when she bobbed her head.

“You’ll cum in no time if I rubbed your prostate a little more.” Robin teased. “Make sure you give Lucina the biggest load you can let out.”

“Haah... Haah... I-It’s too much...” Morgan panted, now holding onto Lucina’s head. “S-Sis!”

“Mrph!” Lucina gagged when Morgan suddenly thrust his hips, his dick entering her throat. “Mph~, Mgh~!”

Morgan firmly grasped his sister’s head and started to pound into her mouth, thrusting quick and hard, leaving little time for Lucina to breathe. Robin giggled, knowing that she wasn’t the one controlling his movements now, hastened her fingers along with Morgan’s speed. The Ylissean princess looked to her brother’s eyes, holding his sides as she bobbed her head to his pace.

Saliva and precum ran down Lucina’s chin with Morgan’s testicles swinging into it. Her gasps for air and moans vibrated her throat, giving more pleasure to his cock. Robin pulled out her fingers before she pushed her tongue in, ravishing his anus.

He could feel it. His testicles accumulating semen as it builds up within them. Morgan fucked Lucina’s face as hard and as fast as he could. Robin could tell as she squeezed his testicles and dug her tongue deeper in.

With one final thrust, his pent up dick swelled an inch in girth as his testicles scrunched up, unleashing the torrent of hot cum straight into Lucina’s esophagus and down to her stomach. Lucina moaned with pleasure so much that her vagina was gushing out her fluids. Robin gave one last lick before she pulled out.

“Pwah~. How are you holding up, Lucina?” Robin questioned, looking around Morgan’s leg. “I wonder how you’d react once I do this.”

The Fell Vessel placed her hand on Lucina’s forehead, her hand glowed once more. The hearts in her eyes began to dissipate before widening. She started to choke and tried to get Morgan’s cock out of her throat, but her younger brother’s grip was tight and he was still shooting out his cum while his head was flung back.

“Ahaha~. How does it taste, dear? Your sweet little brother’s ‘Falchion’?” She laughed, getting Morgan to let go and only pulled out his dick half way.

Lucina felt her mouth being filled to the brim with his cum before it finally stopped. When Morgan fell back and landed on his rear, pulling out his cock from his sister’s mouth in the process, Robin immediately covered Lucina’s mouth, unabling her to spit out his spunk and let the taste and scent of it invade her mind.

“Morgan did his best to give you so much. So be a good big sister and savour his gift~.”

As much as Lucina didn’t want to do it, she hesitantly nodded. The sticky, thick fluid was being swished around in her mouth as she tried to get it down. Robin held her cheeks and kissed her, getting a taste of Morgan’s semen mixed with Lucina’s saliva with their tongues coiling each other.

While Morgan was resting, he saw a pair of white fuzzy cuffs in the corner of his eye. He grabbed it and sneaked closer to his mother and sister who were too occupied in their make out session. Robin’s arms were suddenly pulled behind her as she gasped before her wrists were cuffed together.

“What the? Morgan, what are you doing?” Robin questioned, only for her son to grope her breasts. “Wha~?!”

“You had your fun, mother.” He spoke, still breathing heavily from earlier. “Now it’s our turn to play.”

Robin’s eyes widened. Her son managed to catch her off guard and now she was their plaything. A small smirk managed to form from her lips as she turned her head around.

“Is that so~? Well, you can have all the fun you want then.” She grinned.

Her eyes, which were purple in colour, suddenly changed to grey. Robin had a look of confusion as she looked around.

“H-Huh? Where am I?” She got out before seeing Lucina. “L-Lucina? Is that you?”

“What are you saying, mother?” Lucina said, approaching her. “We’ve just traded Morgan’s cum in our mouths a few moments ago and now you’re acting confused?”

“Heheh.” Morgan chuckled, his eyes glowing purple. “Why don’t I fix this situation?”

The two turned to Morgan before they were both pinned to the ground by him. He soon held each of their head with his hands as they glowed purple. Their faces contorted from him altering their memories. What happened was that Grima had transferred himself into Morgan’s body after Robin’s was now restricted movement by the handcuffs.

Once he removed his hands, the two were in a daze before they got up with very lusty smiles and dilated irises in their eyes. The mother and daughter pushed their bodies together as they faced Morgan, Lucina hugging Robin.

“Morgan, dear~. Would you go easy on your poor mother~?” Robin cooed. “I’m afraid that my body won’t be able to handle any rough plays~.”

“My virginity is still intact, little brother~. You can take it if you want~.” Lucina cooed as well. “Or maybe~, you want to ravage my gaping butt with your ‘Falchion’~?”

Morgan smirked, his dick erect as he walked closer and had his cock right between them. The two stared at it for a moment before they gently licked his shaft. He held both their heads as he groans in pleasure from his mother and sister’s tongues.

“Don’t worry. I’ve already planned out what I’m going to do.” Morgan said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wish those eggs where a real thing. Dang it, Tiramisu Tart and Kazuhiro! Why did you create something that couldn't be possible in real life! I want more doujins with it! Sadly, it only appeared in one...


	6. Chapter 6

“Haah... Haah...” Cynthia panted, laying on her side.

It had already been a week since her capture. The Pegasus Knight’s face was red as her body squirmed. She felt a burning sensation resonating from her crotch as she rubbed her legs together in order to lessen the built up desire to touch that area. Her hands were covering her mouth, silencing her moans since there were others nearby.

“Cynthia, you alright over there?” Owain asked.

“Y-Yeah. I’m fine...” She got out.

Cynthia didn’t understand why her body was reacting like this. The only thing that could release all her pent up lust was to masturbate. She looked to the iron bars to make sure no guards were there. Her hand unconsciously, moved down without her realising until it reached to her nether region. A gasp escaped from her when her fingers started rubbing her vagina through her panties.

The feeling of cotton against her labia and clit fuelled the fire burning her core. Her moans were starting to slip from her mouth as she did her best to muffle herself. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes as she felt ashamed that she’s doing such a thing while being held as a prisoner of the kingdom that fought against hers.

A sudden gasp caught her attention when she looked up. The maid from before stood there and covered her mouth. Cynthia paled, knowing that she was caught while masturbating, but for some reason, her hand wouldn’t stop. In fact, her desire to masturbate increased as her hand rubbed faster.

The maid quickly ran off while Cynthia couldn’t help but to let out her pleasured moans as it echoed through the dungeon. The thought of being heard and watched thrilled her for some reason. She always wanted attention in the battlefield as a heroine who fought valiantly for her land. Her body was arching up as she now used both her hands to touch herself.

Her orgasm was drawing near, soaking her panties with her juices. It was close, very close. She was on the edge of it, until her arms were restrained by two maids, ceasing her orgasm.

“W-Wha?! No! Let me go! I need the release!” She cried out.

The maids struggled to hold her down as two more came in to restrain her legs from flailing about. Her orgasm died out, leaving a tingling sensation in it’s place. Tears streamed down her cheeks from feeling the denial of her orgasm.

“Orders from Lord Morgan.” The head maid spoke, walking in. “The prisoner named Cynthia is to be brought to him immediately.”

“M-Morgan?” Cynthia got out, slightly happy to hear her friend’s name again.

“You’ve done your best to hold yourself for so long.” The head maid said, getting closer to her. “But, since you failed to do so, your trip to see Lord Morgan will be how he ordered you to do so.”

“What?”

The head maid gave a signal to the maids holding Cynthia’s legs as they nodded before they pulled her panties off, much to her dismay. They held her up before shackling her wrists together. She was then force to have her soaked panties be worn on her head, her lewd scent traveling into her nostrils and invading her mind.

“W-Why must I wear my underwear on my face?!” She exclaimed before the maids quickly removed her tunic, leaving the Pegasus Knight bare naked with only her gloves and boots on. “W-Wait!”

“As punishment, you shall be taken to Lord Morgan as a lowly mutt.” The head maid held a pair of dog ear accessories and made her wore it before pushing her to the ground on all fours.

Two maids spread her butt cheeks apart as one inserted an anal plug attached with a dog tail into her ass. It went in easily since it was lubed, but left Cynthia in eternal discomfort as the lube was actually aphrodisiac. Her anus was burning with pleasure, squeezing the plug to find the release she needs, but can’t.

The head maid then put a collar around her neck with a chain before yanking it to make her move. When Cynthia didn’t, a maid would whip her ass with a cane, forcing her to obey and follow.

They pass Owain’s cell as he looked distraught to his fallen comrade. Cynthia could only close her eyes in shame to be seen like this. What’s worst, she now has to make her way to Morgan like this throughout the castle for who knows how long. The head maid would periodically halt whenever a few guards were nearby, letting them have a view of Cynthia’s nude form.

Her body quivered in the cold and the stares of the Plegian guards. Although never touched, she felt as though the wind and eyes of men were molesting her body, inspecting and feeling every nook and cranny. She should’ve died from embarrassment, and yet it felt so good to her.

Finally, they arrived at Robin’s bedchamber as the head maid knocked on the door. Cynthia waited in anticipation, getting whipped again and made her whimper before the maids helped her into a different position. She stood on her toes while squatting down, legs wide opened and hands gestured similar to dog paws. Cynthia realised that her position resembles a dog begging.

“Lord Morgan, the prisoner, Cy-” The head maid cleared her throat. “The bitch, Cynthia has arrived.”

“Ah, just let her in.” Morgan spoke from the other side.

The head maid opened the door as she looked to Cynthia. She gestured her to enter as Cynthia crawled in. The doors closed as she gasped.

Morgan was there, laying on his mother’s bed with both Robin and Lucina wearing cat accessories, taking turns sucking his cock. Morgan looked to the door where Cynthia was as he fingered both his mother and sister’s wet pussies.

“Hello, Cynthia.” He greeted. “How was your time in getting here? You seemed to have been enjoying yourself.”

“M-Morgan! What’s going on?!” Cynthia exclaimed. “And... What are...”

She stared at his erect, throbbing rod being sucked by Robin and Lucina. She felt her pussy tingled a bit from just the sight of it. Morgan signalled her to come closer, which she obediently did, walking up to the bed which made the young Tactician frown.

“Haah... Cynthia, looks like you need to be trained properly.” Morgan sighed.

“...Wait. This isn’t right! Morgan, what are you even doing?!” She yelled, snapping out of her daze. “And why is Lucina and Robin doing... this?!”

Morgan sat up and slapped both Robin and Lucina’s ass, prompting them to stop before they pounced on Cynthia, surprising her as they dragged her onto the bed with her head pressed against the bed. Lucina removed the Pegasus Knight’s panties from her face while Robin kept her down.

Cynthia struggled from the older woman’s grasp, only for her anal plug to be forcibly removed, making her yelp and nearly cum. Soon, the two carried her over to Morgan, aligning her snatch above his dick. She paled, thinking something so big couldn’t even fit inside her.

“Let’s see how long you can last.” Morgan smirked, holding onto her hips. “I’ll make it stop if you beg for it like the bitch in heat you are.”

With the help of Lucina and Robin, Cynthia was slowly pushed down, her vagina stretching from being impaled by Morgan’s cock. She gritted her teeth, the pain of losing her virginity stings so much that a few drops of blood ran down the Tactician’s dick. Since it was slow, her pleasure was never recieved, only suffering her hymen getting torn. It all stopped when the tip hit her cervix.

Cynthia had tears streaming down her cheeks as Morgan embraced her. He never moved. Leaving Cynthia in an eternal torture of no pleasure but pain. She tried to move her hips, but Morgan‘s hold made it so she couldn’t.

“Beg.” He commanded. “If you want the pain to stop, beg and become my bitch.”

“Hic... I... I beg of you... ” She sniffed. “...Please make me yours...”

“Not good enough.” Morgan slapped her ass hard, making her shriek. “You can do better.”

“...P-Pwease... r-ravage me like the bitch I am...” Cynthia got out. “M-Make this fallen, perverted knight into a dog who only obeys her master...” 

He smirked. Cynthia’s spirit of a warrior was shattered. Morgan gently petted her head before he turned her around while his dick was still in her and got her into a doggy style. He leaned next her face and gripped her hips.

“That was good. Now for your reward.” He whispered, pulling his dick out. “Take it, like the bitch you are.”

Morgan slammed into her pussy as hard as he can, making Cynthia scream in pleasure when he pierced into her womb, finally releasing her from the torture of no orgasm. He began to thrust in and out fast as Cynthia’s arms gave out, her face planted onto the bed.

Robin and Lucina watched while they made out, grinding their snatches together and caressing each other’s body. Cynthia panted like a dog with each thrust, having her tongue stuck out and eyes rolling back as the anal plug was inserted back into her anus, making her vagina tighter. Morgan suddenly picked her up into a full nelson hold and fucked her while making his way to a nearby balcony.

“Since you always like it when people watch you, let’s let the whole courtyard have a great view of you being fucked by your master.” He stated, standing outside and getting Cynthia near the stone rails.

“Augh! Aah! No! Don’t look! Not this!” Cynthia exclaimed, covering her face with her hands. “I-I’ll die! I’ll die of embarrassment!”

“Says the bitch who loves getting attention from others.” He murmured into her ears, altering her memories in the process. “You enjoy it. Having their eyes gaze upon you and being humiliated by your clumsy acts. Let it be known of how much you have fallen as a knight of Ylisse.”

Cynthia wanted to deny it, but something in her mind snapped as it was being filled with false memories. She kept her shackled hands behind Morgan’s head and had a contorted smile on her face.

“Fine! Yes! I love it! The way those perverted eyes stare at my naked body!” Cynthia exclaimed. “How they find my lewd body being tainted by master! It excites me! Watch me get fucked by master!”

Morgan laughed, no one was actually there watching them. The balcony lead to the courtyard which Morgan ordered that no one should be there during his time of play. He then let go one of her leg and pushed her body against the railing, keeping her other leg perched on his shoulder as he continued to plow into her.

“Come on, now. You’re a bitch, so speak like one.” He slapped her ass.

“A-Auuh! Arf! Arf!” She barked.

It was time. His balls started to churn and was ready to inseminate his mutt. He started to fuck her as hard as he could, making her bark louder. Morgan used his other hand and pulled her hair back as her nipples rubbed against the cold, rough railing.

“Here it comes! Your master’s seed! Take it and be impregnated by it!”

“A-Arf! Woof!” Cynthia panted, tightening her vagina. “Awwoooooh!”

With that howl, Morgan thrust one last time before shooting out his cum into her womb. She could feel her entire womb being filled to the brim with his hot spunk. Not wanting to overdo it, he pulled out as Cynthia flopped onto the ground and getting ropes of cum onto her bare back.

Smirking, Morgan carried her back inside and laid her on the bed. He petted her head as she drifts off into a deep slumber when he felt something around his legs. Looking down, Robin and Lucina were hugging each of his legs as they looked to him with begging eyes.

“Morgan, what about us~?” Robin got out.

“Yeah. You’re not tired after dealing with her, are you~?” Lucina whimpered.

“Haha. Please, I can last the whole day before retiring for the night.” He laughed. “If you two want more, then I’ll make sure you both get your fills.”

Their eyes beamed with delight as they stood up and faced the bed, sticking their rears towards Morgan as their hands were on the bed. They both shook their asses in sync, begging for a turn. Morgan’s dick was immediately erect as he gave a firm slap onto their cheeks. This was going to be a long day for the young Tactician.


	7. Chapter 7

“Mmm...” Robin moaned as she got up from her bed. A small yawn got out while she rubbed her eye.

A month had passed. Grima returned to his original Vessel since he felt better within Robin than Morgan since he was used to using her body. She turned and saw Morgan stirring from his slumber next to her. The young Tactician had a wonderful time with his mother last night that he woke up with a brimming smile when he saw his mother awake.

“Good morning, mother!” He chirped.

“Morning, Morgan.” Robin chuckled as he hugged her figure. “You seemed much more chipper today.”

“Well, I have to be at my best if I want to help you do that thing we talked about last night!”

While they were in the middle of their intercourse, Robin told Morgan about her little play with Lucina. Since she has finally decoded the hex that Tharja once used, Robin decided on having some fun with it by using it on her daughter and herself.

“Hm. Better get to it then. I have some things I need to do first.” She said as she got out of bed naked. “Those friends of yours have caused quite a stir last week. They’ve managed injured a lot of guards before their imprisonment.”

“Yeesh. If that’s the case, they must really want to get in.” Morgan winced. “Oh well, I’ll go prepare the things I need with Lucina.”

“Excellent. And remember, Morgan.” Robin turned to her son as he mimicked her words. “Lucina must not cum during your/my preparation.”

“I know, I know. Luckily, we got more items from Anna. So there are a lot of things I can use.”

With that, Robin pecked his cheek before heading out to get herself clean. Once she was done, Robin heads directly to the dungeon where a few new sheep have been captured. Loud moans and cries for help can be heard echoing in the dark narrow hallway.

Robin chuckled as she made her way to the cell holding Owain and a currently mind-broken Severa. Owain was furiously pounding her snatch with no signs of stopping as the mercenary cried for him to stop.

Severa was pressed down against a huge puddle of her own fluids and Owain’s cum, indicating of how long this had been going on for.

“What’s this? Where was that smug attitude you had back then?” Robin smirked, staring down at Severa.

“And here I remember you say that you can take any sort of punishment I give?”

“Auhh... Aggh... P-Pweash... makhe hem shtoop...” She cried as Owain continued to fuck her.

“Enough, Owain. Our little friend has had her fill.” Robin commanded.

Owain’s hips slowed down as he exhaustingly got off of her and tumbled back. Robin altered his memories and gave him a high dosage of aphrodisiac in order to punish Severa for her rude behaviour the first time they’ve met.

Robin entered the cell and pulled one of Severa’s pigtails as she crouched down. The mercenary panted heavily with her face covered with tears, saliva and cum.

“What a terrible look you have. You’re certainly no miss perfect like your mother.” She insulted. “Such a waste...”

She let go of her pigtail and dropped her head back onto the floor. Robin turned to the entrance as two maids entered in and carried Severa’s exhausted body out. They were ordered to clean Severa’s dirty figure, but she wondered what of her mental state? It was obvious that her mind was broken from being fucked by Owain for an entire night. Knowing Severa being a stubborn person, she would recover, but won’t be as rude as she was before.

Robin exited and headed to the next cell. Within it was Kjelle, an armour knight and daughter of Sully. Her mind was racing with ideas of how to break a tomboy with endurance like her. Kjelle glared at Robin, most of her armour and clothing stripped from her.

“You cur... how could you do such an atrocious thing?!” Kjelle exclaimed, shackled to the wall. “They were the children of your friends! Comrades-in-arms! Have you no shame for what you’ve done?!”

“Hm... Know that I think about it. The soldiers who’ve fought against you have sustained quite low morale.” Robin hummed, grinning a little. “How’s about a little wager?”

“I will not bet with someone who plays unfair!” She claimed.

“Now, now. You haven’t heard my offer yet.” Robin got out. “If you managed to knock out 100 soldiers without raising a white flag, I’ll set you and your friends free.”

“What?” Kjelle looked to her, a little tempted. “...And what if I don’t manage to succeed?”

“Then I’m afraid you’ll be my plaything for as long as you live. I’m not the kind to cross bets so you can trust that your freedom is possible. Of course, you don’t need to do such a trivial thing if you want the latter to happen.”

“I’ll do it.” She responded. “If it means that my friends will be safe, I’ll take down these Plegians.”

Robin smirked. She knew about Sully’s habit of taking on challenges and was glad that personality didn’t fall far for Kjelle. For what the knight may think that she needs to defeat 100 Plegian soldiers, is going to regret her decision when it starts.

* * *

“W-Why must I wear such a lewd attire?!” Kjelle exclaimed, covering her modesty.

The armour knight was forced to wear a micro bikini that was a size too small. The tightness of her top had made her nipples pointed out. Robin covered her grin with her hand as they went to where Kjelle would face against the soldiers.

“I just thought that it might help you have a better chance against the soldiers.” She said. “Plus, it looks good on you.”

The knight could only grumble while being dragged with a chain on her collar. Once they arrived, Kjelle couldn’t believe her eyes as her face was as red as a tomato. Within the designated battle area, the 100 soldiers stood ready, all wearing nothing but their helmets.

Robin handpicked the best out of the best in the Plegian army. All of them were taller than the knight and had muscular bodies. What mainly got her attention was their large cocks, erect and ready.

“W-What the hell is this?!” Kjelle stuttered.

“Oh? Didn’t I say it before? “If you managed to knock out 100 soldiers” that means you have to knock them out with your body.”

“We never agreed to this! I’m not-!”

“Then that would mean you forfeit, right?” Robin turned to her. “Because if you are forfeiting, you’ll be thrown against them anyways.”

Kjelle gritted her teeth. Use her body to pleasure and defeat these Plegian soldiers or give up and end up the same way as the first option. An ultimatum that would bring shame to her pride as a knight either way she chooses.

“Fine... I’ll do it...” She got out.

“Well, you heard her boys.” Robin spoke, yanking Kjelle’s chain hard and made her fall on all fours. “She’s all yours~.”

The soldiers roared in triumphant and excitement before they surrounded Kjelle. The knight was forced to suck and stroke their cocks. Many hands were groping her slim body and some even touched her sensitive spots. Kjelle kept her prideful look as she powered through their assault. Robin watched from afar as the head maid approached her.

“Milady, the other prisoners have been brought here.” She bowed.

“Excellent. Keep this in mind, Kjelle!” Robin shouted to her. “Your friends are here watching you.”

Her eyes widened as she looked passed the soldiers and saw them. Inigo, Nah, Brady, Yarne, Noire, and Laurent were shackled and muffled while being brought by guards. They all watched in horror as their friend was being assaulted by these soldiers.

Kjelle tried to struggle from their holds, but it was too much for her. Soon, she was held up by two soldiers with her legs spread apart as one soldier in front lined his cock against her pussy and pulled aside her bottom bikini.

“N-No! Stop!” Kjelle cried out.

“Remember, boys. As long as she can make you cum, her whole body is free to use.” Robin reminded.

The soldier shoved his dick into her tight entrance, blood trickled out from losing her virginity. She screamed in pain before another soldier pulled the suspended knight back and forced his cock into her mouth.

The others struggled from their shackles to no avail. Robin chuckled as she motioned a few maids to them. They nodded before making their way to Inigo, Brady, Yarne, and Laurent.

“Now aren’t you boys getting a little excited?” She smirked, noticing the bulges in their pants. “Getting hard while Kjelle’s there trying to get your freedom. You boys must really enjoy the show, aren’t you? I’ll let the maids handle your needs.”

Soon, their pants were taken off as the maids began to pleasure them. The maids sucked and jerked their erect cocks, one even enveloped Inigo’s cock with her exposed breasts. The male Shepherds were groaning from the pleasure their receiving as Robin pulled the two female Shepherds to her.

“I don’t really have anything I can do for the two of you. But,” Robin looked to Noire. “I’ll test the new hex I’ve learned on the daughter of the woman who I have got it from.”

Robin placed her hand on Noire’s stomach as a sigil formed just below where her navel should be. The Archer squirmed, her legs crossed while her crotch started to feel hot. Before she could understand what this feeling was, she felt something grow between her legs as it stiffens and bulges from her pants.

Noire looked down in horror as Robin giggled and stroked the bulge, making her squirm even more and letting out muffled moans. Nah was shoved to the ground as Robin pulled down Noire’s pants, letting out her newly grown and large dick with a pair of testicles. Robin then took a syringe out before injecting its contents directly into Noire’s pulsating appendage, making her scream in pleasure.

“What I inject into your cock is a drug that makes your sensitivity increase and keeps your erection .” Robin whispered into her ear, stroking the Archer’s cock. “But, if you don’t make yourself cum, your girly penis will explode from all that built-up tension.”

Robin stops stroking her dick as she panicked, shaking her hips and trying to pry her arms out of her shackles to masturbate. But she could only flail her dick around in the air with nothing to help make her cum.

The Fell Vessel stepped back while Noire frantically panicked while trying to find a way to cum. Robin got onto one knee and lift up Nah’s skirt, exposing her panties and gave a hard slap on her rear, making her grunt in pain.

“Oh Noire~.” Robin called, pulling aside Nah’s panties and revealing her vagina. “You’ve got a good hole here to fuck.”

Nah struggled to get out of Robin’s hold while Noire was staring intently at her friend’s pussy. She slowly walked to her before her cock throbbed in pain as it grew in size. Noire panicked, thinking cock would blow up at any moment, she immediately thrust her cock into Nah.

Robin made sure the half-manakete was kept in place while Noire forcefully and hastily fucks Nah’s pussy with all her might. The half-manakete screamed with each thrust, feeling her vagina was being gouged out by Noire’s thick cock.

Back with Kjelle, a soldier shot out all his pent up semen into her snatch, filling her womb. As the soldier pulled out, another shoved his dick right afterwards. She was given no time to rest until a soldier felt tired of waiting and decided to plunge his dick into her tight ass. A total of ten soldiers had cummed into the Knight while a few coated her body with their spunk.

She couldn’t handle it. The pleasure was getting to her. A sharp sting was felt on her neck as her body felt even more sensitive. She didn’t know what was happening, but a few thrusts and she was already close to orgasm. Robin secretly gave a few of the soldiers some aphrodisiac to use on Kjelle if they needed to. Kjelle had enough. Once the soldier fucking her mouth finally came, she coughed before she tried to speak.

“P-Please... I yield...” She got out. “I can’t handle this anymore...”

“Ah? So soon? I expected you to last longer...” Robin frowned. “Oh well, she’s all yours, boys.”

“No! Please! I don-”

She was silenced as a cock was shove back into her mouth. They were starting to fuck her more aggressively. Tears ran down her cheeks with her pride now lost. Unfortunately for her, the soldiers injected all the aphrodisiac they were given into her body, sending Kjelle into a wave of ecstasy.

Robin watched as the remaining Shepherds fell one by one. Noire grunted, shooting out all her spunk into Nah’s womb. The Fell Vessel went to Noire and leaned to her ears.

“The drug lasts for an hour. Have fun and try not to let your cock explode.”

Noire now shocked and afraid began to fuck Nah as much as she could. Robin giggled as she walked out with the head maid watching over them. The truth was that Robin lied about the drug making a person’s dick explode. She only said that to scare Noire and tricked her into fucking Nah.

As Robin walked down the hall to where her children were, she hummed while remembering the result of the hex.

“It clearly works well. With this, Lucina wouldn’t know what hit her before she even realises.” Robin said, shaking in excitement and fantasizing about what she’s going to do. “Your time as a virgin is over now, my daughter. You’ll become a woman by your own mother~.”


	8. Chapter 8

Within Lucina’s bedchamber, she woke up to nothing but darkness. She tried to move, but her limbs were restrained. She tried to speak, only getting out small muffled noises. Lucina felt something touching her breasts as she struggled to get out of her binds.

“You’re finally awake, sis.” Morgan’s voice rang out.

Lucina turned her head to the direction of his voice before she felt him tugging her nipples. Her body squirmed at the sudden pull when something poked her perky nubs.

“You’ve slept through me tying you up. So I thought I would start after you woke up.” Morgan chirped, using two syringes and injected the contents into her nipples. “Mother told me about how you felt about your bust size, so I thought of using this drug Anna recently sold to us.”

Lucina felt the needles piercing into her and the drug rushing through her mammary glans. Morgan pulled them out before he massaged her breasts, making the drug more effective. Lucina panted as her chest felt hot. It wasn’t long when her breasts began to swell in size.

She could feel her chest getting more sensitive the bigger they grew. Morgan’s fingers sank into her now soft E cups. He was surprised at how big they were, even her nipples were bigger. Morgan grinned before he pinched her nipples and stroke them.

Lucina flung her head back, squirming at her brother’s fast strokes. Her nipples were almost as sensitive as her clit at this point. She then felt Morgan sucking on one of her nipples and nibbling it. The pleasure was rushing through her body as her orgasm was coming near. She braced herself to cum from her nipples when they were let go, only being touched by the air.

“Oh no. You’re not gonna cum just yet.” Morgan said, grabbing a chain of beads of various sizes. “We’ve still got plenty to do.”

Morgan lubed the beads and pressed the first bead against her asshole, surprising her. It went in easily as Morgan continued to push the beads in. Lucina gave different reactions as the beads were not all the same size. One had difficulty as it was the size of a tennis ball. Nonetheless, it went in.

Her insides were full on the beads as Morgan inserted the last one which was the largest. He soon grabbed a flogger and hit directly on her clit, making her scream in pleasure. He kept doing it as her crotch was red from the flogging. Lucina was in pain, but the pain felt so good to her. Her body arched up she was about to cum from her clit being whipped.

He stopped, leaving her to drown in the painful feeling of an orgasm being denied once again. Morgan took off her blindfold, seeing her teary eyes as he gently wiped away the tears. He tugged the ring of the anal beads, teasingly pulling the bead almost out before it went back in.

“Now then. Time for these little ones.” Morgan smiled as he took three egg vibrators.

Lucina remembered when her mother used one on her before. Morgan taped the small vibrators onto her nipples and clit. She was scared since she wasn’t allowed to cum and wondered what Morgan would do with them.

“I’ve set them to vibrate for three seconds one by one. There’s a five second delay between each vibration and the pattern will be random.” He explained.

Just as he said, the vibrator on her clit began to vibrate, making her fling her head back in pleasure. Once three seconds were up, it stopped. She panted from the sudden stop before the one on her left nipple suddenly vibrated. Lucina was moaning through her gag before it stopped.

For ten minutes straight, the vibrators tortured her nipples and clit without her being able to achieve orgasm. And due to the vibrators going off in random orders, she couldn’t prepare herself before it happens. Out of a sudden, all three vibrated at once, sending Lucina into a hell of ecstasy with her eyes rolling back and body violently thrashing.

“Oh! I forgot to mention. Every ten minutes will make all of them activate for at least five seconds.” Morgan remembered as the vibrators turned off. “They’ll also won’t activate for fifteen seconds this time.”

Lucina’s quivering body was extremely sensitive at this point. Just the cold air brushing against her bare skin was enough to put her on the edge. Her chest heaving up and down from being denied so many times. Morgan took this opportunity to pull out one-third of the anal beads quickly, ending her rest before the vibrator turned on.

Morgan watched his sister squirm in agony as the beads flail around like a tail. He felt a nudge on his leg as he looked down and saw Cynthia. The Pegasus Knight panted like a dog before she laid on her back and spread her legs apart, showing her wet pussy.

“Aw, does someone need some attention?” Morgan got out, rubbing Cynthia’s clit. “Let’s give Lucina a good show, alright?”

The Tactician took off his pants, his cock erect and ready to pound his pup. Cynthia drooled at the sight of his dick as Morgan took out a vial and drank its contents. He began to fuck Cynthia as she howled and barked with each thrust. Lucina tried to look away, but her eyes were glued to her younger brother and friend copulating.

Morgan suddenly pulled out, making Cynthia look confuse and whined. Before she could say anything, Morgan plunged his dick into her ass, catching her off guard and howled in ecstasy. He then pulled out once more and went back into her pussy, switching between each holes as his thrusts became harder and faster.

Cynthia’s face contorted into an ahegao as the interchanging feeling of both her holes getting fucked was new to her. Morgan grinned before he fucked just her ass as he felt an orgasm coming up. Cynthia screamed in pleasure upon her own orgasm before Morgan shot out streams of cum into her intestines, but didn’t stop thrusting.

“We’re going to go for at least three rounds with no breaks, Cynthia.” He said, digging his fingers into her pussy. “Don’t faint on me now.”

Cynthia could only muster a bark as Morgan continued to pound her ass. The Tactician looked to his older sister as one of the vibrators just turned off.

“By the way, Lucina. Mother’s going to have something special for you. You’ll definitely love it!”

Lucina gave a tired look before the vibrator turned back on. All she wanted was to cum, but these damn vibrators wouldn’t give her the chance to. She hoped her mother would be here soon to end her torture.

* * *

“Well, you’ve been busy, Morgan.” Robin smirked.

Morgan could only let out a chuckle as Cynthia was sucking his cock. Lucina, on the other hand, was squirming intensely. Her clit was larger due to the drug Morgan used and had two vibrators taped to it. Her sensitivity was so grand that Morgan had to set the vibrators to activate less often than usual.

“I’m glad you’ve stayed sane after all this.” She said, walking to her daughter and taking off her gag. “Because it wouldn’t be much fun if you’re drowned in the pleasure.”

“Pwaah... M-Mother... I-I needh to cuhm...” Lucina got out. “Pweash... I can’th takeh ith anhmorhe...”

“Haha, you’ll get your release soon, my dear. Morgan, prepare the ring.”

“Ah, right.”

Morgan petted Cynthia as she licked his cock on last time before he got up and retrieved a sort of metal band. Robin placed her hand onto her daughter’s stomach as the sigil formed. She gently took of the vibrators from her clit as it begun to grow. Lucina looked in fear as her clit was slowly changing into a cock.

The change was so sudden as she felt something grow under the base of her cock. All the denied orgasm was suddenly rushing to her dick as her newly grown testicles churned tons of semen. Her cock feels like it was going to explode out all the pent up orgasms she was edged to until Morgan put the band around the base and tightened it, denying her cum from flowing out.

She cried in pain as the semen tried to make its way out of her urethra while her testicles continue churning and aching. Robin giggled as she massaged her daughter’s cum-filled balls.

“How does it feel? The feeling of your orgasm being denied like a man?” She questioned. “The hex was so generous of giving you such a splendid cock and a pair of testicles.”

“Augh! Aggh! Aghgh!” Lucina squirmed in pain. “Ah! P-Pweash! Leth meh cuhm! Mah cockh’s gonha exhplodeh!”

“You’re just exaggerating. I’ll only let you cum once I have taken your precious virginity.” Robin licked her lips, lifting up her skirt as showing her throbbing cock trying to escape out of her panties. “Let’s have some fun, Lucina.”

When Robin pulled her panties aside, her cock swung out as it grew to 14 inches. She stroked her cock a few times before lining it up to Lucina’s vagina. Robin playfully smacked her daughter’s testicles with her dick and teasing her snatch. She firmly held Lucina’s hip and buckled her hips before thrusting as hard as she could, penetrating deeply into Lucina’s vagina and entered her womb.

The Ylissean princess screamed from her purity finally taken by her mother as blood trickled out. The amount of pleasure she felt from that one thrust was enough to make her cum hard, but the release of the real orgasm was still blocked by the accursed cock ring. Robin smirked as Morgan handed her a cylindrical object.

“Mhm... It’s so tight and warm~. Why don’t we give your new cock some attention as well?”

Robin held the object just above Lucina’s pulsating dick and gently slid it down the head. Lucina paled when she saw the object slowly engulfing her cock. Robin made eye contact with her daughter before she immediately dropped it straight down to the base, her daughter’s body arching up at the quick movement.

“Ready yourself, Lucina. I’m not holding back here.” She warned, giving small strokes with the onahole. “It’s time we tip the scales!”

Robin began thrusting as fast as she could and stroke Lucina’s cock at the same speed. Lucina was now at the state of constant denial hell with pleasure now the only thing she could feel. Robin enjoyed watching her daughter squirm and writhe in agony as she used her other hand to fondle her own breast.

Lucina felt her testicles grow larger due to her cum continuing to be produced by her mother’s rapid strokes. Her aching balls was also being pummelled by Robin’s pelvis with each thrust. The only sentence that can be formed in her mind now is “I want to cum!”.

Robin could feel her orgasm coming up as she nodded to Morgan before he took over stroking Lucina’s cock with the onahole. She grasp her daughter’s hips tightly and fucked Lucina with all her might.

“Aah~! Here it comes, Lucina~!” Robin exclaimed, her hand on the cock ring. “You can finally cum to your hearts content~!”

Lucina’s eyes widened as she made a contorted smile with her tongue sticking out. Robin’s balls churned with all the cum she could make and thrust hard into Lucina, at the same time, removing the cock ring. The two felt their cum rushing up their urethra as they gritted their teeth for the release. Robin pumped out all her cum into Lucina’s womb as the latter shot ropes of thick, gooey cum into the air and fell onto her and Robin. Morgan managed to avoid getting hit as the onahole was left on Lucina’s dick.

They continued to cum as Lucina’s stomach was starting to bulge while still shooting out literal ropes of cum. Robin had finally emptied her balls worth of semen when she stared at Lucina’s bloated stomach. It was so big that she looked as though that she was in early pregnancy.

Lucina’s cock settled as the last bit of cum dribbled out. Robin squeezed the onahole and dragged it up her shaft, hastening the cum to get out. Robin licked some of Lucina’s spunk from her face and enjoyed the taste.

“Mhm~. Morgan, would you be so kind as to clean up here?” Robin said. “I’ll take Lucina and clean her up.”

“Er... okay, I guess?” Morgan got out, looking at the sheets of cum on the ground.

Robin pulled out her cock from Lucina’s pussy and let out all of her spunk dribbling out. She removed the beads from her ass and gently pressed on her stomach to push out her cum from Lucina’s womb.

“Hahaha... Don’t worry, you can call the maids to help.” She laughed, untying Lucina from her shackles and carrying her. “Seems like cumming all that made her pass out.”

“I’m sure anyone would pass out if they didn’t cum for that long.”

Robin smiled before taking Lucina out of the room. She had fun with her daughter and their newly grown appendages. It was ever so grand that she learned of the hex from Tharja’s notes. What else does Robin have brewing in her tactical mind next? Whatever it could be, it would be as sadistic and torturous or rather tame and consensual. Either way, the Fell Vessel enjoyed her time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand that the end! Phew! This took longer than I thought. I would've posted this yesterday, but I got sick... In any case, this is the end of Under their control and I hoped those who are reading this enjoyed. Or not. I don't tend to know other peoples fetishes, but I don't mind what they think.


End file.
